


Kiepski melodramat

by Etincelle



Category: BrzydUla
Genre: AU, Angst, Community: Mirriel, Coś pomiedzy, F/M, FD Gusto, M/M, Pokaz mody, Porażka, Psychological Drama, Romance, Scena na dworcu, Skumbrie w tomacie, Slash, guilty pleasure, łatka
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8539636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etincelle/pseuds/Etincelle
Summary: Nikt nawet nie próbuje zrozumieć Aleksa, kiedy ten stara się poukładać swoje życie uczuciowe - wszystkim wydaje się, że najlepiej znają jego motywy i pragnienia.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fik napisany na akcję "Skumbrie w tomacie" na Mirriel.  
> Inspiracja: [My z II połowy XX wieku](http://www.zbaszyn.com/poezja/hillar/myz2polowy.htm)

_— Czy ja od ciebie oczekuję wyjaśnień?! Jak zwykle przeceniasz swoją rolę w moim życiu... Ten temat jest już dawno zamknięty.  
— Nie wygłupiaj się, dobrze? Widzę, że nie. Właśnie teraz doskonale widać, że nie! Aleks, gdybym wiedział, że Julia tyle dla ciebie znaczy, ja... Zrozum, to... To była mała nic nie znacząca przygoda.*_

Aleks pochyla się i odwraca wzrok. Nie chce tego słuchać. Nie jest w stanie tego słuchać. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że po zapatrzonym w siebie Marku nie powinien oczekiwać czegokolwiek innego, ale jednocześnie nie rozumie, jak ograniczonym trzeba być, by nie pojmować — nie _zauważać_ — tak prostych rzeczy. A z drugiej strony... Julia, Domi, Mirabella, Klaudia... I przecież jeszcze Paulina... Może to jednak on, Aleks, się myli?  
Potrząsa głową i patrzy na Marka, który wydaje się tak okropnie, obrzydliwie pewny siebie, że Aleks może tylko uderzyć pięścią w biurko i — później, we wspomnieniach, będzie widział to jak przez mgłę — wykrzyczeć coś o zdeptanym związku i zmarnowanym życiu; odsłonić się tak bardzo, że nawet nadejście ćwierkającej o ślubie Pauliny uzna za pożądane.

_— Kiepski melodramat.  
— Ale pomyśl, jaki piękny. Będziesz wnukom opowiadał.**_

_Kolejny dureń, co wierzy w bajki_ , myśli Aleks, ale słowa Adama nie dają mu spokoju. Zdążyłby. Zdążyłby na ten cholerny pociąg, mógłby to wszystko zakończyć i mieć wreszcie spokój. Musiałby tylko...  
Aleks zaciska wargi, odwraca się bez słowa i odchodzi. Bo może właśnie tak powinien zrobić. Może najwyższa pora zapomnieć o emocjach, w końcu tylko dzieci kierują się emocjami, przecież to już od tak dawna i dlaczego właściwie miałby na tym opierać całe swoje życie, tyle lat i po co w ogóle pamiętać, skoro...  
Kiedy Aleks wbiega na dworzec i odnajduje wzrokiem Julię, natychmiast uświadamia sobie, że to wykluczone. Nie musi się nawet zastanawiać, po prostu (czuje) wie. _Nie może_ nie pamiętać. Nie będzie w stanie zrezygnować z ideałów, z siebie, nie będzie w stanie się poddać. I nawet jeśli nie — nigdy, to na pewno — nie teraz.  
Podarty na kawałki list ląduje w koszu na śmieci, a Aleks, uśmiechając się gorzko, wraca do Febo &Dobrzański.

 _— Ja nie sądzę, żeby to były wakacje. Raczej ucieczka._  
— Słucham?  
— Ucieczka.*

_A jednak Marek rozumiał więcej, niż można było się spodziewać_ , myśli Aleks, przyglądając się zachłannie, ale z wciąż obojętną miną, parze na wybiegu. _To będzie ucieczka._ FD Gusto wydaje się odnosić właśnie oszałamiający sukces, kiedy dyrektor finansowy odwraca się wreszcie i zdecydowanym krokiem wychodzi z pokazu.  
Tym razem się nie waha. Przeczesuje wzrokiem tłum na dworcu i kiedy dostrzega Paulinę żegnającą Julię, natychmiast przedziera się w ich stronę. Z pogardą zauważa czerwone obwódki wokół oczu siostry, chociaż wie, że jest ostatnią osobą, która ma prawo ją oceniać.  
— Świetna kolekcja — mówi zamiast powitania, ale Paulina jak zwykle nie wyłapuje ironii w jego głosie; potwierdza tylko skinieniem głowy i uśmiecha się dzielnie, gdy uświadamia sobie, co znaczy obecność jej brata na dworcu.  
Chociaż Aleks stara się nie myśleć o niczym, tym razem Julia, stojąc przy kasie, odwraca się i ich spojrzenia się spotykają, a do mężczyzny nagle dociera, że ona wie, zawsze wiedziała. Rumieniec wypełza na jego policzki, ale kiedy Julia wciąż milczy, Aleks myśli, że może czasami lepiej jest się poddać, że może czasami warto, dla tego spokoju, dla... A nawet jeśli nie, to że Julia też bardzo chce w to wierzyć.

**Author's Note:**

> * Fragmenty rozmowy Aleksa z Markiem z odcinka nr 103.  
> ** Fragment rozmowy Aleksa z Adamem z odcinka nr 106.


End file.
